deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Character Suggestions
Aragorn from The Lord of The Rings vs Drizzt Do'Urden from D&D Forgotten Realms. 1: Both have over half a century of combat experience due to long life (Aragorn as a Dunadan can live exceptionally long while Drizzt Do'Urden as a Drow Elf also allows him to live exceptionally long as well). 2: Both wield swords forged by the elves of old (Andúril in Aragorn's case while Twinkle in the case of Drizzt Do'Urden) 3: Both have lead actual groups (The Fellowship of The Ring in the case of Aragorn while The Companions of The Hall in the case of Drizzt Do'Urden) 4: Both are known for superior swordsmanship (Aragorn's swordsmanship abilities are known to suprass the likes of Faramir, Boromir and possibly even Elrond while Drizzts Do'Urden on has been trained by his father Zaknafein Do'Urden, a drow elf warrior who's swordsmanship is so good he is one of the "greatest weapons master to ever cross blades in Menzoberranzan") 5: Both have lovers of a different race and actually got married with (Aragorn with Arwen who I consider as a 3/4s elf while Drizzt Do'Urden with Catti-brie, a human raised by dwarves) 6: Both are known to be grim (Aragorn is known to be often grim and sad, with unexpected moments of levity while those who met with Drizzt Do'Urden perceived him as having a grim manner) 7: Both have fought powerful adversaries such as orcs and trolls (Aragorn & Drizzt Do'Urden are both known to hold there own against such individuals, I don't ever recall Lan Mandragoran holding his own against orcs and trolls). 8: Both are legitimate Rangers of the North (Aragorn & Drizzt Do'Urden truly do represent the Ranger Class albeit for different reasons). Sir Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins vs Kuros from Wizards & Warriors 1: Both come from side-scrolling video gaming (Ghost 'n Goblins as well as Wizards & Warriors where primary side scrolling to begin with) 2: Both are known to save both innocent maidens & princesses (it should be pointed out that Arthur saved innocent maidens since Ghost 'n Goblins: Gold Knights I & II while Kuros saved princesses & maidens since the first Wizards & Warriors game). 3: Both are known to have multiple colors of amor (Sir Arthur's armors range from bronze to gold while Kuros's armors range from blue, turquoise, mint and silver) 4: Both are known to go solo adventuring (it should be pointed out that since Ghost 'n Goblins: Gold Knights I & II, Arthur did team up with Lancelot & eventually Sir Perceval while Kuros soloed everything himself) 5: Both are known to wield Holy Weapons (Arthur wielded The Goddess Bracelet while Kuros wielded Brightsword, the Wizards & Warriors instructions manual did point out that Brightsword was blessed, meaning its holy) 6: Both are based off Arthurian Legend (Sir Arthur is based off of King Arthur while Kuros is the Knight Warrior of the Books of Excalibur who fights the evil wizard Malkil who happens to be Merlin's greatest student who eventually went mad & has started using his magic for evil). 7: Both are legitimate Knights in Shinning Armor (no doubt here as they represent the classic story knights in shining armor albeit for different reasons) 8: Both came to being in the 1980s (Ghost 'n Goblins first made its debut back in the arcades on September 19, 1985 while Kuros made his first debut in Wizards & Warriors on December 1987 in North America). Once you read on why I made these suggestions as well as what they have in common for different reasons all points out the fights alone have a lot more potentional once you simply look at the simularies, this is something I don't joke about.